Wait, She's Mine
by fweedance
Summary: The marauder's 7th year. Lily finally agrees to go out with James, but when James walks through the Gryffindor portal he catches Sirius snogging Lily! Drama?


James Potter entered the Great Hall and instead of making an entrance he came in quietly. Soon spotting Lily Evans, ruffling his hair it seemed to be slightly messier than before. James made his was to the Gryffindor table and sat down next to Lily. "Alright there Evans?" He asked as politely. "I'm fine Potter." She mumbled to him as she reached for a piece of toast. "Really, so you know the next Hogmeade weekend?" "Mmm"  
"I was wondering if you want to go with"  
"Okay." Lily replied. James was shocked, but full of happiness after being rejcted for years and now Lily Evans has said yes to him.  
"Are you serious?" The shock hadn't worn off and his face was puzzled.  
"Yeah, I guess. Where should we meet and at what time"  
"I think in The Three Broomsticks at 1:00"  
"That's settled then." Lily Evans was off, James watched her until he couldn't anymore. Ruffling his hair, thoughts were shooting rapidly in his mind. Is she kidding, was it a dare?  
It couldn't be, maybe she got tired of him asking so much and dediced to give him a chance.  
More and more thoughts increase. Atleast he was happy it seemed the only thing in the world that could distract him was-  
"'Lo Prongs, what's up"  
James got out of his trance and opened his mouth to say, "I really don't know." He stared down at his empty plate, but Sirius laughed and said, "Come on, you can tell me"  
"Okay," his face still stared down at his plate, "I asked Lily out and she said"  
"No again?" Sirius said without sounding suprise.  
"Not, she said yes." James stared up at Sirius and the smile turning into a puzzled expression.  
"Your not kidding are you Prongs"  
"No joke Padfoot." Potter dediced to grab some toast too, but took one bite out of it and put it down.  
"That's great then!" Suddenly James felt as though his emotions were straight and cheered up.  
"I know isn't it! We are meeting the next Hogsmeade trip at The Three Broomsticks, I need to save up to buy some butterbeer, have you seen Moony or Wormtail, they should know too"  
"Notchrelay" Sirius replied with his mouth stuffed.  
As soon as Sirius swallowed this, Peter Pettigrew and Remus Lupin entered the hall and sat next to them.  
"Hello all." Remus said.  
"Hey Padfoot and Prongs." Peter said.  
"Guess what? Little Prongs has got a date." Sirius said loudly while laughing.  
"Shut up." James muttered.  
"Really? Tell us all about it." Remus said.  
"It's nothing it's just -" James started.  
"- Lily finally said yes to our Prongs"  
Peter clapped in and said, "Really, I knew she'd cave in soon enough"  
"Now," Sirius said, "Since I've dated a million girls I can help you with everything." James got up and walked away and the other three followed.  
"I don't need any of your lessons on how to be fake." James snapped.  
"Leave him alone Sirius." Remus said. Sirius just rolled his eyes and walked in the opposite direction and Peter followed, but Remus followed James.  
"Can you tell me about it"  
"Sure, well I asked her out today and she said yes and planned to meet at The Three Broomsticks and hang out I guess"  
"Well, good luck."

James Potter lifted his head off his pillow and let it plop back down. After five more minutes he finally left his bed. Sirius and Peter were still in their beds snoring after James pulled on his robes. He headed out the portrait, down the stair case, and to the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall. Lily had her nose stuffed into a large novel and Remus was serving himself some grapes.  
"Hello James"  
"'Lo Moony"  
A smile spread across Lily's face. James grabbed his goblet full of pumpkin juice.  
"Hey Potter"  
The juice slipped and pumpkin juice dripped onto his shirt.  
"Oh, hey Evans." She let out a silent giggle.

Over at the Slytherin table Severus Snape was watching with his cold, black eyes. Wishing he was the one in front of Lily looking at her, being greeted by her. His greesy black hair covered his face and his overlarge buldged out. He had called Lily Evans a 'mudblood' in his 5th year and she still seemed mad, it seemed as every day it became worse not being able to talk to her. Atleast, he could still see Lily turn down evil Potter, the man he had always loathed. Not anymore, Lily Evans had finally said yes to James Potter. Snape knew many curses of the Dark Arts ever since he first came to Hogwarts, he had only used a few on the Marauders which was the group Sirius Black, James Potter, Remus Lupin, and tagged along by the mousy haired Peter Pettigrew. Being kicked out of Hogwarts and having to stay at home would be one of Snape's worst nightmares since his mother was a witch and his father was a muggle (non magical human being) and they constantly fought.

Back at the Gryffindor table Lily Evans closed her book and left the table to the common room leaving James and Lupin.  
"You alright mate? You seem pale"  
"Yeah, I am fine." James was better than fine. After the two of them finished their breakfast they found Peter coming down to sit down next to them.  
"Is Sirius still in his bed"  
"I-I think so." Peter studdered.  
"We are going to wake him up okay?" James and Remus left the table and went up to the Gryffindor common room and through the portal.  
Inside there was two figures, a 7th year male and female hugging each other with their lips glued together. Ruby hair girl and a dark haired elegant boy.  
It was Sirius Black and Lily Evans. Sirius tilted his head slightly and suddenly his lips came un attached, Lily turned too and gasped. Suddenly everything was wrong. James stood there with Remus by his side.  
Lily looked terrified.  
"Look, I can explain"  
James turned the other way and ran. How could he have believed it to be real, getting Lily as a date, no way. Why would his best friend mess it up. He ran into the nearest empty classroom he could find and sat down in a seat. His eyes were shut, his face pointing to the ground. His hands turned into fists, he had never felt this terrible in his life. He had his wand in his pocket, knowing the killing curse.  
Maybe this wasn't real.  
Please don't be real.

Lily Evans was in shock. Sirius has used his charm and leaned in to kiss her, he had done it so wonderfully she could not resist and melted against his arms. It was the most wonderful feeling, but when it stopped and saw the look on James Potter's face it was a horrible feeling. Did this mean the date was off? Most likely, she could date Sirius Black. No, she loathed him. This was nothing like the real Lily Evans.

James Potter held his wand. Killing seemed too extreme, just for a girl which he tried so hard to get.  
A girl with gorgeous ruby red hair. A girl with almond-shaped emerald green eyes.  
A girl with a bright smile. A girl like no other. A girl who had just accepted his offer to Hogsmeade.  
Now that same girl was found kissing his best friend.  
The rage boiled up inside James.  
Killing himself was not the answer, suicide is never the answer.

Sirius Black had just noticed what he did. He has kissed Lily Evans. The girl who his best friend was suppose to go out with the next weekend. The guilt climbed inside of me. Normally, if it had been just anyone I would not have cared, but this was James Potter, my best friend. Th guy who had always teased Snape with him. His partner in crime, who helped him with their pratical jokes. Who could make him laugh. The guilt was stronger and he knew it was time to apologize.

Lily Evans noticed she was still sitting next to Sirius when she got up and left to go to her room. The tears welled up in her emerald eyes.  
Wow you really messed things up this time. Lily told herself.  
The salt water slipped down her cheeks. She threw herself on her bed and cried and cried and cried.

The next morning the gossip was out.

"Sirius kissed her?"

"I feel bad for James."

"I heard it was right after she finally said yes to him."

"I can't believe Sirius would-"

Sirius Black passed through everyone. Everyone stared, not like they normally do.  
Not in envy.  
Not because their longing to be his girlfriend.  
It was because they were disgusted with his.  
The guilt had never left Sirius, but now it was more powerful then ever. He has not been able to sleep last night so under his eyes were dark bruises. His hair stuck up at the back of his head from all the tossing and turning. Sirius entered into the Great Hall quietly, but it seemed as a great entrance had been made since everyone turned. Whispers dominated.

James Potter didn't feel like eating. He decided that instead he would use the time to work on an essay for Defense Against the Dark Arts. The quill rested on the piece of parchment, but James couldn't write.  
He couldn't sleep, eat, or feel either. Numbness controled his body. It was as if the dementers came during the night and sucked out his soul.  
He collapsed on his bed once more, still unable to fall asleep. 


End file.
